Rise of the king
by Golden Armor
Summary: after Anko swear loyalty to Naruto to be his knight, the blond junchirki started his journey to gather strong allies to invade the whole world, destroy it and rebuilt it to the ideal world, and rule it as the king. dark, smart, and strong Naruto. harem later.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE:** **yo, welcome dear readers.  
**

 **i love Naruto series , but i do not like how things goes in the anime. so my twisted mad mind gave me the idea to this story, so all of sudden i thought: why do not i make Naruto the king?**

 **English is not my first language so there will be a some mistakes in the spilling and so.**

 **ah , also, i do not own Naruto.**

Chapter(1)

Your Knight, My King

It was early morning in the village of konohagakure.

Someone was laying in the bed under the sheets of small bed, seems like she had troubles sleeping last someone was Anko Mitarashi the teen girl jounin,And one of the village speical ninja unit -ANBU- .Anko layed there in deep thought .

Anko was not your average teen girl, she was weird sometimes,she was stubborn, you can say that, she was fact she would not hestiat to beat someone up if that someone made her angry,ecpically the people who glare at her when she walk down the street.

if you were wondering why would the villagers glare at such beautiful girl ,i bet it had something to do with the cursed seal in her neck,which her former sensei Oruchimaru put it abon her when he betrayed the village and left.

the reasone why people hates her beacuse of her former sensei mistake.* That is not fair* Anko thought to herself.

maybe that is why she was so violent ,to scare people away .

The alarm rang so hard and Anko thoughts ended as she jumped up from her bed , she stood over her bed with large grin in her face and small blush in her cheeks , ignoring the alarm she said while her eyes were shining '' It is time''.

Anko jumped from rooftop to another , her smile still in her face.'' Today I can watch him'' Anko said to no one but her self.

Yes the girl had someone she love, maybe you noticed she said ''watch '' rather than see.

that is beacuse Their realationship was not really normal , she is not allowed to-watch- him every time she want, just three times a week , today was one of these days, that is why she was so exciting she could not sleep the night. Also she was not allowed to let him see her , and not allowed to talk to him .

To put it simply he was her mission.

Anko was in the Hokage tower now, she has to drop by the Hokage office every time before the mission , she hate it, it makes her late.

the young jounin knockthe door twice before entring , she walk in and then kneel before the old man.

Hurizen rise his head from his papers and looked at the ANBU with the mask of snake. '' I see you are early as ever Hebi '' the old man said .

''I came to receive the order to carry on my mission'' Anko said blankly . Hurizen pulled out a paper from the disk then said '' say Hebi...How many years have you been working in this mission? '' .

Anko took amoment then said '' Five years sir''.

The third stood up from his seat and made his way to Anko who stood up as well.

''That is pretty much long time do not you think so?'' Hurizen said,'' Every now and then an ANBU would come and ask me to pull him out from the mission , I know the reasons so I do as they ask . But you never once compilated or ask to quit ...I wonder why ? '' .

'' I am simply taking my mission seriously...that is my duty''. Anko said looking at the old man.

Hurizen did not speak for awhile then said '' well saying...then ...i am counting on you to take care of the brat again'' .

'' Yes sir'' Anko replied immediatlly , then disappear with -buff- .

Hurizen smiled a littel then said to himself ''there are things that even you can not hide...Anko''. Anko was jumping from rooftop to rooftop again, this time she moved much faster, she was thinking about what the Hokage was saying.

he was talking like he knew her feelings , she then stopped and thought to her self what will happen if anyone figure out that she had fell in love with the boy. she will be instantly be removed from the mission, then she will not be allowed to get near him again –not like she was close to him to begin with- . she had to keep her feeling for her self , she was happy just like this ...right ?.

She stood there for a while then resume toward his apartment ,luckily for her he was just heading out , he was running down the street so she ran beside him but on the rooftops , making sure that he do not see her.

She was looking at his face , That smile that only him can preform , that spike blond hair and deep blue eyes .

'' Good morning , Naruto-kun'' Anko whispered, She know that he can not see or hear her , but she kept saying it for the past five years anyway.

She noticed the the glares that the villagers gave him as he was running ,as always their eyes were full with hate and disgust, they hate him so much, more than they hate her.

* I wish if i could kill all of you ... what do you know about him* she thought angry. Yeah, what do they know about him .

she knew everything about him, his kindness , his braveness,his hard working, again his kindness.

the blond was now in the classroom of the academy , while Anko was sitting over the tree near the window she was looking at him , it seem like the class is taking test today, and it looks like he is facing problems, *He looks so cute * she thought with a blush.

Ah, today is the day, yeah , his birthday. in five years this was the first time that her watch day was in his birthday ,she will make it his best day , she already had a plan when he return home she will sneak inside when he fell asleep ,place her gift or rather say gifts , make noise so he wake up then leave without him seeing her,* it will be great surprise* she thought.

It was already night , he looks kinda nervous, he even stopped training early and was returning home,he was running fast , Anko wonder why. Then he stopped suddenly in front of his apartment .

* What happend*she thought . then she noticed four men gathering around him ninjas and civillian.* who are these people , can not be friends* she thought .

just then one of the men hit him in the head , Naruto then fell to the ground , Anko was shocked , afraid, and angry. Then another man kicked him while he was laying down , another man did the same, *what are you doing ...stop* Anko thought as she was about to jump and save Naruto.

just then she stopped and remmbered what the Hokage said to her weeks ago when something similar happend , back then she saved Naruto and was about to kill the men who attaked him.

When she reported to the Hokage he was so angry he said something about the council and their reaction, she said she does not give a damn , then he said if she were to interfere again he will pull her out the mission, she will not see Naruto again.

Right now Anko was crying . * Stop... please stop... It is his birthday *Anko thought while crying.

His face was calm while the people kept kicking him,Anko knew what that face meant ,she always had that look in her face,He wanted to fight them, he wanted to kill them, but he was weak,he was alone.

*he never harmed anyone ...he never had that look before*Anko thought while a fat man hold Naruto so the others punch him all over his body, someone even pulled out knife and moved toward Naruto.

Suddenly Anko stood up ,'' I do not care anymore'' she whispered .

the man laught as he held Naruto from his hair,''Unforgivable'' she said darkly,Then in one fast move she jumped toward the men shouting in the most evil voice ''I WILL KILL YOU!''.

Anko stood there ,Five corpse were laying around her .The men blood were all over her body, her hair covered her eyes . Naruto then muttered something , she did not hear him very well but she dashed to him Her face shows how much she was worried, she put her hands under the boy small figure , he was not badly injuered, but he was not in a good shape.

'' I will take you to the hospital , put your hands around my neck'' Anko said while she stood up, her tears never stopped. '' Home... take me home'' naruto said replied '' But your..'' Naruto did not let her finish '' It is alright ...take me home...I want to talk to you'' Naruto said with a small smile .Anko was looking at his face , when he smiled her tears stopped, she took a deep breath then did as he asked , never minding the dead men laying around her.

She put him carefully over his bed , she was worried, he never opened his eyes since the men attacked him. She was about to go out and bring a doctor, then he grab her hand ,'' I said i am okay...do not worry about me'' he said with smile , '' I want to talk with you , will you sit near me'' .Anko nodded her head then sited in the bed.

Minutes passed by and Naruto did not say something, these minutes were like hours for Anko , she was so nervous.'' Thank you for saving me again...Mitarashi-san''. Anko was about to say something when it hit her ,*he knows who i am?!'' Anko thought with a nervous face wich was covered with the snake mask .

she stood up and was about to say something when he saied calmly '' please do not be scared ...it is not a big deal that i knew my knight name ...right? '' .Anko was suprised, she did not know what to say .

* did he just called me his knight?* Anko thought * but since when he learend my name... i am sure i never once talked to him beside today ,he can not..*

. '' I am sorry , i think i said something i should not say. You are just doing your job ''. * what does he mean ... is it about him calling me knight* Anko thought * he also knew my name...then i think it is over ...the hokage will pull me out from the mission , i will not be allowed to see him again* Anko thought ,* If that is how it will end , then at least i must tell him* Anko thought as she removed her mask.

'' No I do not mind at all ''Anko said with a sad smile.

Naruto sat up so he was now beside her still closing his eyes'' You finaly spook to me ...I thought this day will never come'' Naruto said with smile .

Anko was happy , he wanted to talk to her, but she also was confused ,''what do you mean...since when did you now who i am, Naruto...-kun '' Anko said with a blush in her face when she said (kun), her heart was pounding fast.

Naruto smiled when he heard his name''I did not knew until three weeks ago when you saved me from something like this too.'' Naruto said with soft tone.

''But i think you were watching me for so long time'' Naruto paused a littel then said '' Since I was littel kid I relaized that there were some people who followed me around every where ,Of course i will notice them , the feeling of the glares and hate from these eyes even when i was alone,at first i thought the will kill me , i was so scared. But after serval weeks i understood they were ANBU ninjas , i thought that the old man put them in charge of watching over me , i later learned from serval accident that they will not help me even if i were to be killed,they will just site far away and laugh, i hated them so much ''.

Anko listen to Naruto without saying a word ,and when he said the last part her heart stopped for a moment ,she hang her head down * he... hates...me* she thought ,tears build in her eyes.

Naruto then continued ''but five years ago someone helped me , before i faint she came and kicked those people asses, she was so cool'' Anko looked at him with surprise * he remmembered that !* she thought .

Naruto continued'' she picked me up and ran toward the hospital.-every thing will be alright, i will protect you-. that was what she said .

i was so happy, since that day every several days i will feel someone watching me with those kind eyes , it made me feel so warm in my heart, but i noticed that she was sad too, so i walked around the village making pranks and doing goffy thing , then i noticed she will smile, even thought i never saw her , i was so happy. ''

Naruto the opened his eyes and looked at her eyes '' that –person- is you.. right,Mitarash-san? '' Anko looked at him with shock, he did all that for her, to make her smile .

she put her hands in her face hiding her watering eyes '' Na..Naruto-kun...'' she said with a soft tone while sobbing put his hand over her head kindly '' I wanted to thank you... you are so kind ''.

what did he said? He thanked her? For what? All this time she thought that she was taking care of him,it turnd out that he was the one taking care of her , to make her smile.

Naruto continued ''I do not know why do you care about me, but I want you to stop''. *what?..*, Anko thought,'' if you countinu helping me like that, if the council found out, they will punish you''. *he does not understand...i must tell him* Anko thought with closed countinued ''i do not want you to get hurt so...'' Anko opened her eyes and said with teary eyes ''Beacuse I love you''.

Naruto was shocked for just a moment, then he smiled kindly and was about to ask her why ,he then was even more shocked when she jumped over him and buried her face in his chest .

''I love you.. because of your kindness..I love you..because of your bravness...i love you ...because of it were not for you i would have killed my self years ago... i love you because you are everything i wanted ...i love you because you are everything i need ... I love you so much '' Anko said as she cried her eyes out.

Naruto smiled again, he begun to rub her hair like a littel child ,then his smile faded and he spoke '' Mitarashi-san, i really do not know how to respond to you..i never thought that one day i will meet someone who truly love me so i do not know what to say now'', Anko did not say any thing she was busy sobbing at the time.

Naruto continued'' i think you already know who i am and what i have inside me, i do not think you said that out of pity so i will only tell you this.I am no longer Naruto that you used to know''.

Anko pulled her face up then looked at him. he smiled at her sadly then said '' you know every one has limit, i also reached my limit '' ,the boy said .

'' It happend weeks ago when some people were beating me up , one of them said to me that his son told him that i was trying to to talk with him in the academy , he then said that his son washed him self three times that day ,he even throw his clothes that he was wearing at that time, he even claimed that he will get sick soon after he talked to me '' Naruto then looked at Anko who was about to say something , but he continued ''i did not cared about that, things like that happen to me all the time. but what he said next : you are nothing but a monster, you will never be something more than a monster''.

'they kept beating me until i passed out ,'i knew that day you were not around so you could not help me'', the boy finished.

Anko did not say any thing and buired her face in his chest again*i am sorry* she thought.

Naruto then took deep breath then said while his eyes became cold and dark '' I want to kill them... No i will kill them all, every last one , but i am not that strong. you know, I hold back in the academy to take the last place every time, so that people put there guard down, i act like a total idiot so they do not think i am not dangerous , i did not wanted them to hate me more '' Anko did not say anything.

Naruto countinued '' but all that ended weeks ago ,i do not care anymore .I am waiting until i become strong enough, right now the title of Hokage is just my road to get this village burn down. I will countinu to play the fool until next week when i become genin , then i will be allowed to kill any one who attacks me , that is the law here.''

Naruto then looked at Anko , he knew she will say it is wrong ,but he also knew she will tell no one.

''i will help you'' Anko said as she looked at his eyes ''This may be wrong , but what these people did to you , what they did to me, it is unforgivable, they must suffer,and i will help you, you said it your self i am your knight, then you are my king''.

Naruto was shocked , he knew she hates the villagers too, but she will go that far for him?.''will you abandon everything for me?'' the blond asked.

''i do not have any thing in this world, even if i had , i will abandon it all for your sake'', Anko said looking up to his eyes. Naruto put his hand over her check and said ''Mitarashi-san, i know how you feel, but this is a sin i have to bare it my self, remmber that i said i will kill them all , the ninjas , the civillians, i will only spare few people , you are among the the few people that i will spare ''.

'' You did not hear me, Naruto-sama'' Anko said as she got up, Naruto was surprise that she called him like that.

the young jounin stood there for a second then kneel down on one knee then said'' i am your knight and you are my king, my everything. order me anytime and i will obey you, even a ganist the whole world,so please let me stay by your side'' .

Naruto was silent for a moment, then he put his hand over her head and rub her hear kindly'' are you sure?''He asked.

'' Yes, Naruto-sama'' she said ,Naruto smiled.

Naruto got up and walked to the balcony and stood there glancing at the four men laying over the ground ,Anko followed him and stood near him .

Naruto made some hand seals then said calmly'' Earth Style: ground grave'' .

Anko watched amazed as every corps sank to the ground , when it was over nothing was left behind, even the blood and weapons. She looked at Naruto and smiled , he was not bluffing when he said he used to hold back, that was a B-rank jutsu.

Naruto turned to her and smiled, *that smile* she thought as she turned her head away blushing .

''now go home and take a bath , after that act normally until i give you orders''he said rubbing her hair.

Anko loved it when he rub her hair'' as you wish, Naruto-sama'' she said withe a large smile.

 **AUTHOR NOTE : i hope you liked it, tell me what you think.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Drop your mask.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note:** First i would like to thank every one for the review، is my first story, and english is not my main language so a lot of times i may make mistake , but i will try my best to make it right, so please keep up with this story.

Also I would like to say that : the manga , naruto, belong to masashi kishimoto,not me. Now let us go straight to the new chapter.

Chapter(2)

Drop the mask

It was night time in konoha, six days passed since Naruto showed his new , no his true face to anko,and six days passed since Anko made that crazy promise to follow Naruto orders.

Naruto was currently laying in his apartment bed, eyes opend as he stares at the roof.*today was the last day , finally i can stop puting this trivial acting* Naruto thought as he rose up so he was now sitting on the side of the bed. '' Mitarashi-san, come here please, i need to talk to you'' ,Naruto said . a blow of wind was heard as someone appeared at the open window ,wearing an ANBU uniform and snake like mask.''You called?...Naruto-sama?''.Anko said calmly with a grin underneth her mask. Naruto turend around so he was facing her,'' You do not have to call me that every time i talk to you,and it is not like i am king yet'', he said with smile that always make Anko's steped inside the small apartment then bowed down in one knee, like a real knight '' escuse me Naruto-sama ,but You are already my king .And the knight must talk with respect toward the king'',Anko said then she looked at the side then said with a littel sadness in her voice ''beside, naruto-sama never adressed me with my first name, it always make me feel like i am a stranger''.Naruto looked confused at first, then he laughed , on the other hand Anko became nervuos, she stood up and took of her mask then looked at the calmed down then stood up he moved toward Anko who became even more nervous, then he put his rihgt palm over her head and said while stroking her hair softly''sorry about that,Anko'',Anko looked up at him with suprise in her eyes then nodded.

The uzomaki sat down on the floor '' sit down Anko there is important thing i need to talk to you about'' Naruto said as his serious face returned. Anko sat down without a word.''show me your hands then close your eyes'' Naruto said as he closed his own eyes, Anko hestiate a littel but did as naruto ordered. Anko felt Naruto hands holding her hands,this made Anko blush. the awakward situation last for more seconds ,Anko heard the sound of water drops crashing at the floor, she felt cold ,then she felt like she was standing on unstaedy snake charmer was curious ,she then become nervous when she opend her eyes,to her surprise she was standing in some kind of underground sewer *when did..?* she thought looking around her nervously .

''over here..Anko'' Naruto said waving his hand , Anko saw him and her face light with relife , she rushed to him until she was infront of him .'' were you scared ?'' Naruto teased her,''n..not at all'' Anko replied with a heavey Anko felt huge amount of dark aura ,killing intent,and blood lust, all were directed to her. Her eyes opened wide, her heartbeats became faster, her breath became harder. She looked toward the dairection of the negative aura were coming from, her heart skiped a beat when she saw a pair of gaint ,red eyes glaring at her , ''calm down Anko..it will not hurt you'' Naruto said puting his hand on her shoulder, she looked at him ,her braeth still heavey,''Do not worry ''.after few seconds Anko calmed down,'' we are inside my mindscape ''Naruto said with a calm voice, still looking at surprised Anko *if we were inside his mind * Anko thought,she looked at the gaint pair of eyes nervously,'' then this is..'' she swalloed hard, her whole body was shaking '' the **kyubi no yoko** '' Anko said ,out of fear she started to move her feet backward * why are we here?... we need to run right now *she then stoped * but...Naruto-sama...why is he so calm* Anko said looking at the Uzomaki, Naruto was looking at the figure of the fox with cold and calm eyes '' why do not you stop this...idiot ''Naruto said to the beast .the fox then moved forward until it was inches away from Naruto, all what seprate them is the massive cell gate ,the thin light hit it gaint body making his red furr shine, his red eyes glowing.

Anko saw the fox moving toward Naruto ,without a seconde thought she jumped in front of Naruto protectivly.'' Do not even think to come near Naruto-sama'' Anko said with dead serious look. fox grind widely his eyes moved to Naruto '' good woman you have there.. brat '',it said still smiling .'' yeah, i know that'' Naruto said puting his right palm over her head strocking her hair softly , she looked at him with confused look in her face.'' Anko...i trust you..you are the only human that i trust completly, so i am going to tell you every thing'' Naruto said softly ,'' what do you mean, naruto-sama '' she asked with littel blush . '' oi, are you sure kid? '' the fox asked. ''yeah, tell her every thing'' Naruto said looking at Anko ''i want you to hear this very carefuly Anko'' . the jounin nodded then looked at the gaint fox, waiting for what it had to say, she was nervous, but if the fox tried to touch Naruto ,beijuu or not ,she will make it pay.

'' Now listen here woman what i am about to tell you is a top secret '' the kyubi said sitting down and puting his head on his front feet, '' i think you know about me attaking this village twelve years ago , also you know about the story of the fourth hokage sealing poor me inside this kid, you are four years older than him as i can tell, so basicly you are not from his genration wich was told i am dead'' .Anko listened without saying a word , it was true, Naruto's genration was told that the nine tailed fox was killed by the fourth hokage. '' but no one beside the fourth know what really happened'', the fox said closing his eyes.'' Before the incident that night i got captured by one masked human , it is not like he was stronger than me, but his move were like a ghost, no matter how many times i tried to hit him my attack will just pass right throw his body'' .Anko was having a hard time trying to understand this *someone else beside the fourth could fight alone aganist the kuybi, and with a time space jutsu, i thought the fourth is the only one who can do those*she kuybi looked at it claws then countinued'' i lost the fight then i lost conscious. When i woke up i was in the middel of konoha , i never liked humans, actuley i hate them, so when i was napped then found my self in the middel of humans village i could not be more angry. So i started to destroy every thing i see, killing those pigs realy made me feel much better''.

Anko looked at him , she stared at him for a while , the fox notiesed her, '' huh?.. you are not angry?.. at this point you have to shout at me and stuff, you are a human after all , and i killed the people of your village. I thought you shinobi are loyal to you villages'' the fox said with a mocking grin.'' And why should i be angry '' Anko said '' i am only loyal to Naruto-sama, in the past i hated them, and now i hate them even more, i will serve Naruto-sama and help him to reach his goal, then we will kill them, we will kill all of these insects. '' Anko said with emotionless tone , her face was completly calm and her eyes were cold .the nine tailed beast could not help but to laught, Naruto just smiled, then walked toward the cell ''then,do you trust her now ,Kurama'' he said stoping beside Anko who was surprise that the kuybi had a name. Kurama took a few seconds to calm down then said ''yeah yeah,you have a very intersting woman there kid, she will be very useful'' , kurama got up then said '' listen carfuly woman, the kid over there manged to cuomunicate with me when he was three years old, i told him everything about me and about the fourth being his father and stuff'' Anko was not very surprise she always thought that Naruto looked so much like Minato, so she gussed that it was the kid that Minato and Kushina were expecting.'' i told him that i was the one who killed his parents , at first he was very mad , but after a while he told me that he said he will forgive me becuse it was my nature, hahaha the kid was so funny back then, but i respected him for that. The feeling became stronger when he said he will bacome the hokage , even thought the villagers were beating the hell out of him he never cried, he even refused to use my power to kill them'' Anko smiled at this , and the fox carried on '' after all these years of pretendig , one month ago he told me that he had enough. Oh man, i could not be happier . then you appeared i thought you were just acting to fool him , but now i think i may trust you as well. So i will give you what he asked me to make just for you '' the fox said pointing it' s finger to Anko,the jounin felt huge a amount of chacra rising in her she was glowing with red chacra.'' With this you will be able to talk to Naruto directly to his mind , and so he can, this will give you both a good advantge in the futuer battels, a fter all the kid is not that much strong , after all these years of secrets traning he is now what you call a jounin level, if i compared him with you he is a bit stronger, but he may face troubles aganist you, that is if i am not helping him. He always says will use his own power to reach his goals, even thought he can now control my chacra until he reach the third stage , can you belive this kid '' .

Anko was surprise she knew that Naruto was always holding back, but to think he was that strong.''do not be so surprise Anko , if i was not strong i will not make such decition to destroy Konoha, but i am not strong enough now. My be beacuse i always train here that you think i am not so strong. Just to let you know ,i had already mastered the **Earth Style** , and about to master my orignal **Wind style,** and i have a lot of knowlage in the others , after more three years i will be at the level of a Kage, after six years from now i will be the strongest ever'' Naruto said puting his hands in his pockets . Anko face light with joy and happiness'' that is amazing Naruto-sama, you are amazing. I am very sorry that i doubted you, please forgive me, my king'' she said then bowed in the last part. Naruto just smiled a littel then said'' that is okay. Kurama we will be taking our leave now''.the fox nodded '' okay then, i will stay hear and look forward to the main event, my king, hahaha'' he said teasing Naruto who just made an annoyed face.

Back into the real world Naruto and Anko opend there eyes Anko notised the warm feeling in her hands she looked down to see Naruto hands were holding her's . Naruto then got up and walked to his bed then sat down, he saw Anko staring at her own hands,'' what is wrong Anko ? ''.Anko looked up to see Naruto looking at her with soft smile, she put her hands behind her back and looked at the sid to hide'' nothing at all Naruto-sama...i was just spacing out '' she lied. Naruto just at her for a while ''this shyness of yours...is the most thing i like about you'' he said with a soft smile. Anko was surprised she looked at him quickly, but all what she managed to say was '' huh?''.''come on now , get up and go to the Hokage for your report , if you late so much he will start to get suspected''Naruto said now laying in his bed. Anko just sit there confused, then she rose up picking up her mask * did he just said he likes me?* Anko could feel her heartbeats getting faster , Naruto turned his head toward he , she saw this and but her mask quickly .''then i will take my leave now ,Naruto-sama'' she said this while standing infront of the window, Naruto just nodded his head without looking at her, she glanced at him for a second then jumped out of the window .Naruto looked at the place were Anko was standing then put his hand in front of his face staring at his palm* i like her shyness?..no.. my be even more* he thought for a while , then put down his hand .* whatever... i need to foucs at the task of tomwro, finaly they will see the real Naruto* he then smiled darkly and closed his eyes * finaly i will drop this lame mask*.

In the early morning people of konohagakure could see one blonde kid walking down the street ,everyone knows this hairstyle, but no one could believe that this is the same kid they knew , his once blue shining eyes were now cold ,so cold the you will feel like you are freezing if you stared at them for long time, they were sharp and foucesed. His one rediculase orange suite was now replaced with black T-shirt wich was crossed vertically with one thick orange line from the collar down to end . he wears a similar black pants wich reached down to his knees, his gaze never left the road infront of him, this morning no one dared to bother Uzomaki Naruto.

Naruto reached the academy he stoped right in front of the classroom door wich was opend . the whole class bacome silent,everyone was wondering who is this guy. Naruto was about to head toward his seat, when a fimllar voice called for him '' hey Naruto what with the outfit , you look rediculas'' Inzuka kiba said mockingly , standing in front of Naruto. To his surprise Naruto just walked passed him without saying a word. This made Kiba a littel angry he then smiled and said '' acting cool are not we, but honstly you look so stupid , i mean you always look rediculas with that orange suite of yours, you look like... '' kiba stoped talking when he felt someone..no...something glaring at him. He looked at Naruto to see one clod eye watching him closely , Naruto was glaring at him over his shoulder his back still facing him, Kiba eyes widend withe fear , his breathing became so hard, from Kiba point of veiw Naruto was surrounded with terrifying red aura, no one seemed to notised this beside Kiba, his whole bodey was shaking. '' shut up..dog'' . Naruto finaly command rather than said, then he walked off and sit down on the empty bench, put his hand over the disck and his chin over his palm then just looked at the blackboard.

Kiba was looking at the floor his cold sweat was all over his skin ,* what was that?..is this really Naruto* he thought, he then felt soft hand at his shoulder he turned quickly to see Hinata staring at him, '' are you okay''she asked as softely , kiba felt Akamaru licking his chin. But he ignored it'' Hinata who was that?'' he asked nervously. Hinata looked at him for a while then said with a smile ''what do you mean Kiba-kun, that was Naruto-kun of course , my be he is just upset you teased him so much...I see he changed his outfit'' she said the last part with littel blush. Kiba just looked at her for a momment then looked down at the floor and thought * was i the only one who felt that, was this my imagination, even Akmaru did not notised it*.'' Come on Kiba-kun you must sit down Iruka-sensei will come soon'' Hinata said heading toward her bench sitting near two other students. Kiba waited for a second then headed toward his own bench with Shino, all the way he was trying to avoid eye contact with Naruto. Just when he sat down he heared voices at the entrance door . Uchiea Sasuke walked in the room with his eyes closed as usual , and as always every girl started to shout, then Ino and Sakura walked inside behind whil fighting ofer Sasuke who just ignored them and walked to his bench seat beside Naruto , he stoped when he saw Naruto , he sigh with bored eyes and sat down , Naruto looked at him with the corner of his eye then returned his gaze to the blackboared, then he heared someone hiting in the disck, he turend his head to see Sakura glaring at him and behinde her stand Ino.

'' Get up Naruto this is my place beside Sasuke-kun''Sakura said with angry look in her eyes .'' you mean my place forehead, my place'' Ino shout moving forward so she standing beside Sakura who replied'' shut up, Ino-pig'' after that they continued to insulet each other, Naruto just returened his gaze to the black board again'' when will both of you grow up and stop bitching around ?'' he said closing his eyes , now everyone in the class were intrested, Sasuke opend his eyes with a surprise look , Hinata could not belive what she heared now she was worried about Naruto , Kiba looked with nervous eyes, even Shino and Shikamaru were intersted, Chouji stoped eating his chips halfway for the first time in his life. Sakura and Ino were shoked by what Naruto said , and were embarrassed by the other students attintion.'' What did you just say you dobe i dare you to say it again'' Ino shout,'' yeah, you are just Naruto , do not try to act so mighty, you dobe'' Sakura said trying to shake him like she does was a bad move becuse what Naruto said next made everyone gasp'' shut up already...bitches'' he said with calm tone, now Sakura was angry , how dare he , he was just the dobe, dead last Naruto , that was what she thought before making yet another bad move, she close her right palm then pulled her fist up , then she brought it down to Naruto face, Hinata shout'' Naruto-kun! '' but she froze with shock when she so Naruto holding Sakura fist without even opening his eyes or looking at her. On the other hand Sakura was shoked , Naruto never once stoped one of her attacks , she always beat him down with one punch , yet now he stoped her fist with out even looking, Naruto squesed her fist hard , she could not help but to crie out,'' let me go you jerk, let me go '' Naruto just put more pressure making her shout even louder , every one was frozen , no one knew what to do,'' let me go you...'' she stoped when she saw the devil smile in Naruto's face, suddenly she could feel the creeping aura around Naruto , even thought he was smiling , Sakura felt like he was the most evil thing in the whole world , his aura was so much for her , her heart race up , her breathing became hard , she was scared. Naruto let go of her hand , she fell down to her knee her whole body shaking, when she looked up to Naruto eyes were still close , and his gaze seemed never to move away from the black board , was she imagining that, when she remmberd Naruto's smile and the dark aura around her her eyes becane teary, she was about to cry when she heard Iruka voice '' Sakura are you okay'' she looked up to see Iruka staring at her.* since when he was here? Did not he saw that* ,she she looked around her to see Ino and bunch of students looking at her with worry eyes, ''are you okay Sakura'' Ino asked, Sakura looked infront of her to see Naruto still colsing his eyes . '' yeah ,i am fine'' she said then got up '' Ino ,please sit on my place today , i will sit on yours'' she said walking to the bench were Ino usually sit.'' Are you sure you are fine Sakura?'' , the girl did not reply, Ino waited for a second then sit down on the bench near Naruto she glanced at him for a second feeling something off, Ino did not saw what Sakura saw , but she was still narvous, * what did he do to make her so scared* she thought. At the back of the class Kiba was looking at Naruto's back nervously ,* did she saw the same thing that i saw, no wonder she was so scared . but...what was that * he said looking at his shaky hands . '' now every one'' Iruka said standing infront of the class '' i hope you are ready , becuse today we will test every thing you learned here '', Naruto opened his eyes and smiled, Iruka continued '' today is your graduation exams'' .

 **Author Note:** **yo, hello everyone , sorry for the late update , but you as you can see i made it a long chapter to make up for lost time. As you can see i am not very good at english becuse it is not my main language , so yeah. Also i would like to hear/read your option about this chapter , so i am counting on you. also do not worry Naruto and Sasuke will never get along at this story, never. and more people will fowllo Naruto , no not Kiba .**

 **Next chapter: Team 7**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR NOTE :Hello dear readers, sorry for the late chapter, these days i really was not in the mood to write any thing. Before i begun making this story i knew that Naruto x Anko pairing is not really famous, but i thought why not giving it a try. Anyway i will not abandon this story, this story is just begun.**

 **Also i am gratful for the few reviews , i edited the first and seconde chapters working with your advice, i hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **Team (7)**

Konohagakura having yet another peaceful mornnig, every thing was going as usual,except for one girl with pink Sakura was walking down the street , she was heading for her first team meeting , if someone looked closely they will figure out that she was in deep thought , Sakura never stopped thinking about what happened yesterday, not only she was embrrsed in front of the whole class by no one other than Naruto , but also she experienced a terrifying event that gave her nightmares .* i can not believe that was Naruto*, Sakura was thinking hard about the look Naruto gave her yesterday, * also he passed the exams with no effort, no matter how i look at it, this guy can not be Naruto*.

Sakura then stopped when she reached the Training Ground 7. She was standing in front of her other teammates, Sasuke was standing with his hands in his pockets , supporting his weight on a nearby tree , Sakura ran to him instantly '' GOOD MORNING SASUKE-KUN~~ ''. Sakura screamed as she ran toward Sasuke , the raven boy sighed and ignored her. Sakura stopped near him and looked at him with hearts in her eyes , '' Sasuke-kun, you look as cool as ever ,how about we go on a date after the meeting? '' she asked smiling widly.

'' for the last time Sakura , i will not go with you to any place, so shut up and stop bothering me'', sasuke said without looking at her. After that Sakura did not stop talking , she kept telling Sasuke how cool is he , and how much she will be happy if he went on a date with her.

A blond boy was sitting on a tree 's branch, his ears twitched three times , he sighed tiredly,'' stop making a lot of noise already, both of you shut up ''he said .

Sakura looked at the tree were the boy was sitting, she noticed him just now, she never felt his presence. Sakura was about to say something to shut him up , but she remmbered what happend yestrday , she took step back still scared of the thought of getting close to him.*just why i have to be in the same team with him* Sakura thought.

 **FLASH BACK:**

'' Okay students, now that the exams are over, i would not like to say sorry for the students who did not make it , just try harder next time'' Iruka said standing in front of the students.''Now i will start announcing the members of each team '' Iruka said and begun the process starting from team 1 .

''now for team 7, the first member is Uchia Sasuke ...and ... Haruno Sakura '' Iruka said and stopped when he heard the girls groan and whine sadly. '' Damn you forehead, you are so lucky'' Yamnaka Ino screamed while standing up and pointing at the Haruno. Sakura was not in the mood to celebrate anything she was still shocked at what happend with Naruto. '' ... and Uzomaki Naruto.'', Iruka finshed when the girls calmed down. At this Sakura gasped in fear and disbeliev.

 **FLASH BACK END.**

Sakura was staring at Naruto back , fearing to say any thing to the blond , she just stood there without saying a word.

'' stop ordering me around , dobe'' Sasuke said closing his eyes. Sakura looked at her crush shocked for a momment, then she remmberd that she was the only one who felt that insane dark aura.* maybe it was just genjutsu... yeah.. that must be it* she thought.

'' also about yestrday, why were you hiding all this power and why. It can not be that you gained it over one night '' Sasuke said calmly trying to discover how could Naruto passed the exams with full mark.

Sakura then started to think, * yeah, that is right, how did not i thought about that. It does not make a sense , how could the dead last make it to the top of the class over one night* she thought as she waited for an answer from Naruto.

'' I do think it is none of your concern, last suorvivor'' Naruto said turning around to his teammates, finshing the last part with a smile.

Sasuke opened his eyes and stepped forward , his face showed anger '' DO NOT YOU DARE CALL ME THAT AGAIN! '' , he yelled at Naruto angerly. Sakura was at lose of words, she never saw or hear about Sasuke loosing his temper. Just when she thought that things will get bad, out of a whirl of wind ,there new Sensei made his entrance.

''Yo, sorry i am a littel late , i was helping an old woman with the...'', Kakashi stopped giving his excuses when he noticed the tense air . '' what is wrong? ..'' The copy ninja asked looking at Sakura. The Haruno looked at him nervously, '' Kakashi-sensei... i realy do not get it my self, but please stop them from doing any thing stupid'' she said.

Kakashi glnced at Sasuke who was glaring at Naruto , the raven boy was so Kakashi looked up to were sasuke was glaring he found...nothing! .

'' Kakashi- sensei you are late'', Kakashi hear a calm voice behind him , he turned around to see Naruto leaning on a tree and looking at him with bored eyes almost lazily.

''huh!..ah..yeah..sorry about that''Kakashi said nervously, surly he saw Naruto at the top of another tree just when he arrived, then in less than a second he was here, that is not some thing that a genin can do.* he is strong* the strongest jounin in konoha thought.

At the momment that Naruto talked, Sasuke and Sakura gasped in shock,* when did he...? *, Sakura thought. The Uchia was thinking the same thing,* how..shinshu?..what was that*.

~ That was amazing Naruto-sama!~ a voice rang in naruto's head. ~ huh!..Anko do not use the link when i am in a middel of conversation .and why are you even here.. i thought you were not on the mission of watching me today?.~ Naruto replied throw his mind link.

Anko was on top of a far away tree.~I apologise for that Naruto-sama. The Hokage said that today was the real test for skills and potentiality. So he ordered me to observe and report to him the results..he said that other people may give a false report about your skills~, The knight could not help to smile , the Hokage realy deserve to a place in his o.k people menu, wich was so small menu, ~will, whatever do not do any thing and just watch~ he said. Anko replied with a smile ~ as you wish..Naruto-sama~.

''okay team, how about we start the final exam '' Kakashi said looking back at Sasuke and Sakura.* i realy hope they did not had any meal this morning* he thought with devilish smile beneath his mask.

Naruto was sitting on a tree's trunk, his hands in his pocket glaring at the nothingness. Sasuke was standig in front of a trunk also, his eyes closed. Sakura was standing betwen the guys, she was just nervous.

Standing in front of the trio was Kakashi , he was holding two small bells in one hand, pointing at them with the other '' okay , the purpose of this exricse is simple. Try to take the bells from me, who ever take one will pass ,but there is only two bells, wich mean only two can advance to become genin, the loser will have to go back to the academy''.

*CAN THEY REALY DO THAT!* ,Sakura shout in her mind holding her head dramaticly.

* it is not like i will lose to this girl and the dobe* Sasuke thought trying to hid his nervousness.

*I wonder if i should take both of the bells and make those scumbags fail * Naruto thought looking at the sky.

'' but you have to come at me with the intent to kill or you will never pass'' Kakashi said with a smile'' will then... start''.

When Kakashi said that Sasuke jumped back hiding in the bushes. Sakura jumped back to hid between the trees. * will now i have to make some kind of plan to...WHAT!... why is he...* Sakura was thinking until she saw Naruto still sitting there. Sasuke looked at Naruto * is he planning to ...?* he thought.

Naruto sat there for a while glaring at Kakashi , * with the intent to kill...he said? * Naruto jumped down from trunk without moving his eyes from Kakashi. * i must not understaminate this boy, after all that move back there was...* Kakashi thought came to halt when he saw Naruto about to charge at him. But the blond stoped before that.

~what is it this time...Anko ?~ Naruto said throw his mind link. ~ my apologis Naruto-sama. I am very sorry to interfere again. But you must not do kill him~ Anko said with apologising tone. ~ why?~ Naruto asked calmly.

~ apart from me there are other ANBUs observing you, if they saw you kill him easliy they will know something is off, if they get suspicous they may arrest you and investigate about your true power. If they knew you can control the kuybi they may turn you into their weapon or even worse, they may even try to kill you then... ~ Anko said and stop when she thought about what she was saying, she then countinued with a sad voice ~ then..i will..i..~ she then came to halt and stopped talking.

~tsk... you sure talk a lot~ Naruto said . Anko panicked and begun to shout on Naruto' s mind link ~ IAMVERYSORRYMYKINGPLEASEDONOTHATEMENARUTO-SAMAAAAAAA~ she shout so fast .

~what are you talking about ,you idiot, just tell me what i need to do~Naruto said to her annoyed about her loud voice in his mind .

~h..hai.~ Anko strated now that she calmed down.~ Kakashi is not the kind of teachers who will make his team memmbers fight against each other ~ .

~what do you mean ? ~ Naruto asked calmly.~ what i mean is ,this exrcise is not just about two students taking two bells so they survive , then watching there teammate go back to the academy beacuse of there selfishness~ Anko stated. ~i think the real purpose of this training is to make sure that team memmbers will work together to complete the mission under any circumstances , even if one of the memmbers has to sacrific himself for the others. I think that is Kakashi' s exrcise.~ Anko finshed talking.

~ i see now . what a turn off, i thought that he will be more intersting~ Naruto said calmly,~ thank you Anko i will take care of this now ~.

~ n..no need to thank me Naruto-sama~ Anko said with a heavy blush.

All the time Kakashi was observing Naruto, he was trying to figure out what the blond up to. For about ten minutes Kakashi watched Naruto closely . then he saw Naruto jumping back,then the blond vanished again.* Now that was weird*, thought Kakashi.

Sakura thought it was better to stay still for a while and wait for a chance to take the bell , suddenly Naruto jumped back but before he land the blond vanished, Sakura gasped in shock,she just kept staring at the spot where he was supposed to land.

Suddenly the Haruno felt a mighty presence near her,but when she turned around to see the source she almost had a heart attack. standing behind her was Naruto , the boy who gave her nightmares.

There he was, standing behind her, looking down on her, he looks so tall from her spot *Huge!...* she thought ,* n..no.. i need to get away from him...he will ..* she thought , but just for a second, beacuse when she looked him in the eyes she thought * beautiful..those eye..so deep ..i can see the ocean... it is so warm..i feel so safe...but this is Naruto.. his eyes are so difrent from yesterday.. did he forgive me.* .her thought came to an end when she saw him hold her hand and pull her up she did not knew why but she never resist.

Sakura blincked just once , then she found her self in front of a shocked Sasuke .''listen here you insects'' Naruto said moving to stand in front of his teammates.'' If you want to get those bells , listen carefully to my plan'' .

Kakashi was still standing where he was before Naruto disappear, he realy was not having fun.

Sakura was good at studying and her grades are good but that is it, no more . the Uchia boy was the smartest in the class prodigy and a genius for his age, but also that is it prodigy for his age, he can not leave a single scratch on a jounin. Naruto surprised him to be able to be able to move like that, it reminded him about the Fourth Hokage , his sensei.

*But now Naruto is just standing at far tree , maybe he is waiting for an opening* Kakashi thought,* if he is not coming, may be it will be easier, i think i can relax a littel*.

Kakashi easly detected two kunai(s) heading straight to his head , he dodge both of them by moving aside, just then he felt a bunch of kunai(s) coming from behind him targting his back.* they got a good timing , but still...* he thought as he jumped up avoiding the attack.

As kakashi was still in the middel of the air , Sasuke jumped out from nearby tree and charge at the jounin trying to kick him in the head.

Kakashi was shocked for a momment, but he managed to shield his head using his arm .

When both of Konohanin landed , from the corner of his eyes Kakashi saw three kunai(s) coming from his right side, * this is brilliant but far from enough* the jounin thought as he jumbed back avoiding the kunais.

*Sasuke is attacking me with Taijutsu ,using the openings when i dodge the kunais . Naruto is still observing from far distans, so the one using kunais must be Sakura. But then she is very fast to move from spot to another while attacking me, if this goes on i may face some troubles* Kakashi thoughts came to an end when he saw the Uchia's kick comig after his head again when he was still in the middel of air.

This time thought the jounin managed to capture Sasuke leg then tossed him away .

Kakashi landed on the ground but this time he got ready and waited for the kunais.

'' **EARTH STYLE** : Ground Grave''. A voice said calmly.

That was all what Kakashi heared before the ground under him turned into sticky mud and begun to drag him down.

*WHAT THE...!* Kakashi shouted mentaliy when he felt his feet sinking in the mud.

* i can not believe , it actully worked * Sasuke thought as he stared at the sanking Kakashi

''IT WORKED SASUKE-KUN, IT WORKED '' Sakura shouted while approaching Sasuke.

*that was thier plan from the start!, i can not believe i fell for it , i think i relaxed a littel too much* Kakashi thought .

''hey, you can stop this jutsu now, otherwise i may get drowned'' Kakashi said looking at Sasuke and the dancing Sakura.

''you must say it first ,Kakashi-sensei ''Naruto stated as he suddenly appered in front of Kakashi. The jounin was shocked for a momment, The reasone for this littel shock was beacuse now there was two Naruto's . at least that is what Kakashi thought before it hit him

'' so all of this was part of your plan, Naruto'' Kakashi said looking at the blond.

Naruto looked at his sensei '' yeah, making you detect a shadow clone and canceling my presence , then making the Haruno attack you with kunais from distance, when you are at the middel of dodging the Uchia will attack you constantly'' Naruto said as he walked toward Kakashi, Sakura nervously watched the boy moving , the Uchia was almost glaring.

''even if you were a trained jounin this will make you feel a littel uncomfort , you will just foucs on these two and forget all about me. simple plan but effective. '' Naruto said as he stoped just in front of the drowning jounin .''check mate'' Naruto finshed looking down at Kakashi with his clod , blue eyes.

Kakashi stared at the genin in disbeliefe, the boy was just thirteen, how could he come up with somthing like this. He smiled a littel beneath his mask ,* maybe this will be more fun than i thought * Kakashi thought.

'' okay, okay, i lose and you win so stop the jutsu already'' he said looking at Naruto.

Just then the mud stoped draging Kakashi down and transformed to dry sand. Kakashi managed to pull himself up and out of deadly trap.

''even thought you did not stole the bells , you came up with exellent but simple plan and use it to deafet a shinobi from higher rank, you showed me a perfect teamwork'' ,Kakashi said removing the dirt from his clothes.

Sakura waited nervously for Kakashi to finsh , Sasuke looked like he did not care but he was also nervous. Naruto put his hands in his pockets and started to walk away knowing what was coming.

''all of you passed the final exam, congratulations, you are now officaly Konohakagure's genin, Team 7''kakashi finshed.

Sakura jumped up shouting yahoo.'' Then i will go do the paper work, you have fun now. Our next meeting will be after three days'' Kakashi said then disappear in whirl of leafs.

Naruto was about to do the same when Sasuke stoped him.

'' hey dobe , how could you do that jutsu ?'' asked the Uchia whil glaring at the (dobe).

Sakua stoped her victory dance and stared at the Uzomaki fearing what to come.

Naruto stopped walking and stood there without moving, when he was about to walk again Sasuke yelled at him '' DO NOT IGNORE ME YOU...''.

He could not finsh when Naruto suddenly vanished, then reappear again in front of him.

Quickly the blond took hold of Sasuke neck and pushed him against the nearby tree and then pointing a kunai at his eye.

The kunai was a cintemeter away from his left eye, Sasuke could not react at all. Sakura gasped in shock when she Naruto forcing the Uchia to the tree, she wanted to yell at him , but she was so scared of Naruto to do any thing, she just watched with silence.

''look here Uchia'' Naruto started,'' i realy hate your guts, and i realy do not have time for you arrogance, i hate the idea of being in the same team as you just as much as you do. So hear what i am about to say carefuly''.

Sasuke eyes widend in fear when he saw the look in Naruto face.

''if you insult me again, if you made me angry again, then beliefe me .''

Naruto stopped then said the last part while releasing his killing intent at the Uchia''

The last memmber of the Uchia clan will suffer a terrifing death, fellowing the example of his clan's men'' .Naruto finshed then droped the boy down , taking a few steps backward, then vanishing in whirl of leaf. leaving a scared to death Haruno , and even more scared Uchia.

 **AUTHOR NOT:** **Yo, how was this chapter ?, i made the fight part short beacuse it was all about Naruto showing his planing and strategising skills, tell me what do you think about it.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER:** **First Order : Assassinate**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:** **wah..! it is almost four weeks since the last update , sorry about that.**

 **By the way ,no matter how many times i tried to edit chapter one the damn replacment would not save. So i decide to leave it be.**

 **Any way here is chapter 4. Enjoy.**

 **CHAPTER (4)**

 **First order : Assassinate**

Saratubi Hurizen glanced at the village over the window of the Hokage Tower.

the gigantce window showes a larg part of Konohakagure, facing the famous mountin of the four kages.

'' are you sure that all your teams are ready to advance for the genin rank ? '' , the third asked turning around and sitting on his office.

Hurizen was facing a group of jounins who shall lead the new genin teams.

'' yeas, Hokage-sama'' , Kurenai started '' from what saw from my students, i think for sure that team 8 is ready ''.

'' Team 3 is ready ,Lee,Neji and Tenten, each one of them has speical skills. Neji is kinda arrogance and proud thought. Hm hm very youthful '' , Might Gai said nodding and smiling .

'' same here team 10 with the new (ino/shika/chu) are doing very well'' ,Saratubi Asuma said with a smile.

'' team 7 is ready as well'' , Kakashi said lazily wanting to go home and read his new Icha-Icha book.

'' wait , Kakashi isn' Naruto boy in your team, does not that mean he passed as well ?'' .

Said Kurenai.

Evrey one looked at Kakashi waiting for an answer.

The silver hair jounin was comfort with the attention thought, ''ah. That is true , i let them pass sinc they showed great team work and skills, actuelly they forced me to surrender '', he said calmly.

''say what? ''

''for real ?''

''how can that happen, my youthful rival ?'' .

Those were the reaction of the new three senseis' .

''heh heh ,they kinda got off guard'' , said Kakashi with a eye smile.

''I bet you were reading that dirty book,in the middel of the exam'' , stated kurenai closing her eyes disappointe with her former classmate unseriuosness.

'' why Kakashi ? how could you lose to freshly gratduted genin , how could you , i never thought that my rival was this unyouthful'' , Gai said then bursted in tears, every one sweat dropped .

''leve me a lone already'' , Kakashi stated lazily, ''the team showed exclent team work, with a perfect and simple plan,they managed to put me were they wanted. And you will not believe me put i think that they were moving under Naruto command ''.

Every one stopped what they were doing and looked at Kakashi suspicously. The silver hair sighed tiredly, knownig that no one believe him, just the third hokage spoke.

'' Kakashi said the truth''. Now every one looked at Hurizen.

'' the ANBU that i hierd to observe Naruto-kun reported to me in detail , the boy was even able to preform B rank jutsu on the strongest jounin in konoha ''.

The Snake masked ANBU bowed to the group of jounin from the room corner, and every one bowed back.

'' was not Naruto always in the last place in every exam that the academy held ?'' .asked Asuma.

''yeah, but suddenly he scored the highist scor at the graduation exams'' ,Gai replied rubbing his chin and thinking deeply.

'' i think he was hiding his skills in fear if he get the first place everyone will hate him more'' ,the genjutsu mistress said looking at the ground, then she added sadly '' poor kid '' .

The room was silence for a momment , every one was truly feeling pity for the boy, they were from the few people who faced the kuybi years ago even thought they were chunin back then.

And every one of them watched from far away as the fourth hokage seald the kuybi inside the boy, they did not knew he was his owen son thought, even thought they had small hinch.

*Naruto-sama does not need your pity* thought the snake ANBU from the corner. Anko was angry with the group of jounin, * what is the point of your pity, what is the point of your feelings if you do not help him*.

''well, now if that is all you are dismissed'' , the hokage said looking at the group,everyone bowed and left.

Hurizen glanced at Anko who was still standing at the corner.''so your report was true, Hebi'',he started ,''and as i thought the other observers gave a false report''.

Anko looked at him for a seconde,'' i just reported what i saw, i do not let personal emotions , get in the way of my mission'', she said calmly.

''i wonder about that, huh huh'', he said with a littiel chckles.

Anko looked at Hurizen confused fora momment then she gasped * what deos he mean*, she thought.

''Hebi..'', the third called.

''yes, hokge-sama'', she replied and moved to stand infront of his office.

''i decide to make you the personal guard and observer for Uzomaki Naruto'' the hokage stated calmly.

'' huh..?!'' was all what Anko managed.

'' what? Do you have a problem with that?''

Anko was shocked , she did not knew what to say.

'' since, i need more honest information about Naruto-kun, i thought you 'personal emotions' will help you to carry out this mission'' , the hokage finished and smiled.

'' how did you knew...sir?'' ,Anko started to talk.

'' oh, not a long time ago, but do not worry your secret is save with me ''.

'' you are not going to remove me from the mission ?'' .

''well, at first i consider doing that, but when i thought about Naruto i relized something, you are the only one in the village who can understand his feelings, and since you have a similar past to Naruto's , unlike the other ones you will do everything at your power to protect him...right? ''.

''yeah, that is right''she replied with a sad smile underneath her mask.

Hurizen smiled again,'' well, now that we made this clear ''. he said standing up and walking toward her, then he stopped infront of her,'' Mitarashi Anko, you are to observe and guard Uzomaki Naruto everyday ,all the time, from this day until further orders'' .

Anko took a momment to reply , '' as you wish, hokage-sama'' , she replied trying to suppress her the 'shout of extrem happines'.

''you can leave now, and take good care of your beloved Naruto'' he said with a smirck.

Anko nodded while blushing hard under her mask, then disappear in whirl of wind.

 **Konoha village, evening time:**

Naruto was wondering at the streets of konoha, after a big meal at ichiraku to celebrate his promition with Ayame and the old man . a voice rang in his head.

~Naruto-sama, look up~.

The blond boy did as the voice told him, he looked at the figure that was standing on one of the rooftops.

~ Anko, you still here? ~ , he said calmly via his mind link.

Well that hurt Anko a littiel but suppress it.~ i was in the hokage offivice, guess what Naruto-sama, he ordered me observe you from to day onward, every day until further orders. He also removed the other observers from the mission~ she said happily.

Naruto eyes widend in surprise , he moved to a nearby bench and sat down. ~oh, that is great news, now we can discuss our plans any time, and we can move around more freely , if things goes well we can move our plan to even closer date~ he said looking at the nothingness again, and ignoring the villagers glares.

~yeah...~ Anko replied smiling and blushing for non understandable reason when she relised Naruto said the words ' we ' and 'our' for the first time.

When she was still in her weird fantasy world she saw a fimilar black hair hiding behind the tree wich was located cross the street from where Naruto was standing.

~ Naruto-sama, it is that girl~, Anko said glaring at the stalker angerliy.

She once talked about her with Naruto-sama, it become clear to her that he notcied the girl long time ago , he said he once helped her when they both were kids when some kids bullied her.

Anko remmbered that event , it happend five years ago when she went on the first mission to observe Naruto, and to aAnko it was a love from the first sight.

She was angry because Naruto said he will need more people to carrey on the plan, and since that it was clear that the girl love him he will try to use her.

Anko wanted to be Naruto only Knight, but it seem ike that wish can not happen.

~ yeah , i will talk to her and see if i can trust her~ Naruto said via his mind link, ~ for now i have a test for you~.

~test!?~ Anko asked confused, ~ but Naruto-sama , you already said i am your knight, you said i can be with you~ she said , now her eyes teary ,~ you do not trust me?~.

Naruto sight, then said ~ do not cry now Anko, i told you you are the only human that i trust completly, i trust your loyalty and feelings as well~

~ then why ? ~, Anko said now tears running down her checks.

~ i need to make sure you are ready to obey my orders even if they were extremly crule~, the junchirki said calmly,~ i trust you, but now i want to know if you trust me~.

Anko looked at her king from the rooftop, then she looked at the girl who was still hiding behind the tree. She then wipe her tears and returned her gaze to Naruto.

~very well Naruto-sama i will take your test with pleasure , and then i will show you that i can obey your every orders~ she said with a serious look.

~ good, now listen carefuly~ , the blond said with a smile.

Few minutes later after Naruto finished talking to Anko about her test, the Snake misteress disappear in a whirl of wend.

*now then..* Naruto thought looking at the tree were the other girl was hiding.

''why do not you come hear and talk for a while Hyuga-san'' , he said blankly.

Nothing happend for a while , then after few seconds, Hinata Huyga walked out from behind the tree, she stood just infront of Naruto.

'' G..good evening, Naruto-kun'', Hinata said looking embresed that she was found out .

''why were you following me ?'' he said looking her at the eyes.

Wheb there eyes meet , Hinata blushed even harder than usual, his eyes were not like warm , as usual, they were ...even warmer.

Right now Naruto eyes were not as sad as usual, he was not trying to hid his emotions anymore, he was now Naruto without his mask.

Hinata looked away from him trying to hide her blush,''i..i am sorry'' , she said .

''you did not answer my quction'' , Naruto said coldly this time.

'' i was..w..worried about you Naruto-kun'', she said looking at the ground.

'' worried...?!'' , he asked confused.

''y..yaeh, these days you looked like kinda diffrint, Since the graduation exams , i ...i thought that if there was something..i.. i can help you'', she said nervously, hoping that he do not get mad at her.

'' i see, sorry that i made you worry '', Naruto said standing up ,'' but it is nothing, do not worry. Now if you excuse me..'' , he finshied already walking away.

Hinata stood there watching Naruto until he disapper in the crowd.

She sighed tiredly, and sat down on the now empty bench.* thank God, i thought that he will get mad at me*.

She looked at the sky and then smiled proudly,* but finaly , i talked propley to him, since that day five years ago. I finaly talked to my prince,Naruto-sama*

Naruto was walking in the middel of the street, as always, everyone who saw him get out of his way and glare at him. Even thought that doesnot Naruto any more.

After few minutes of aimlesslywalking a oice rang in his head.

~ hey kid, what do you think?~ the kuybi said to him from his mindscape.

~ah! Kurama, i thinke i need more time to see if she will do or not, she is strong and smart, but she need more confident~ ,Naruuto said.

~ yeah, you are right, it is obsuive that she loves you, but i can not say for sure that she will kill people for your sake, Ecpically that her live is very comfortable and happy~, Kurama said .

~ i wonder about that~, Naruto said calmly.

Kurama just yawned and was about to go back to sleep when another voice rang in Naruto' s mind.

~ Naruto-sama~ , the voice belong to Anko.

~ i can hear you, Anko~ , Naruto welcomed the new voice.

~ oh, boobie-chan ~ Kuybi said with a smirck.

~Kurama you bastard , i told you not to call me lik that, you stupid furr ball~ Anko shout at the fox .

~yeah , yeah but Naruto like this nickname~

~ for real?~ ,Anko shout hopfuly.

~ no he does not ~ ,Kurama said and then started to laught.

~ you fucking piece of shit, wait until i got you, i will cot all of your goddamn tails~ , Anko cursed angerly.

~ stop it both of you~ Naruto cut them.

~ sorry about that Naruto-sama~

~you are such a fun killer~ Kurama said with a bored tone

~Anko , how about your mission?~ Naruto asked.

~ ah, i did as you orderd, Naruto-sama first order, i did it cleanly~

In the real world , and inside the forest of death,Anko was sitting on Mizuki corpse's chest, her whole bodey coverd with his blood and betwen her hand she held a gaint ninja scroll, the battel was short, Mizuki was not a match for an ANBU leader after all.

~mission accomplish~ she said via her mind link with a dark smile.

~good job Anko, meet me at my apartment later , bring the scroll with you, and there is no need to hid the body~ Naruto said.

~as you wish ,my king~ Anko said , then she cut her link.

*with this scroll, i can devlop my jutsus even more, now i tock step forward*, Naruto thought but his thought came to an end when a voice called behind him.

''Naruto , wait a minute'' , the voice said.

''what do you want , Haruno-san'', Naruto said coldly while he turend to face the pink haired.

''i was calling for you, for like forever now'',Sakura said trying to act angry.

But Naruto said nothing, he did not made any move either.

Sakura looked at the side blushing when he made eye contact with her.

''what is with the `Haruno-san` you have been calling me that since the morning'' , she said not knowing what else to say.

'' what else do you want me to call you'',Naruto said calmly.

That gave Sakura a littiel surprise , she looked to her left then to the right, then she looked up to him while blushing heavyly.

''you knew, like what you always call me...Sakura-chan...''. she said , but when Naruto did not replied she returned her gaze to the ground, then rose her head quickliy and looked at him in the eyes .

''then how about i give you the date that you always asked me for'', she said so fast embresed about her own words while blushing crazyliy.

*no this is not what i wanted to say, what should i do now?* Sakura thought nervously.

''No, i am not intersted'' , Naruto said coldly thenput his hands in his pockets and started to leave.

''wait...'', Sakura said but he paid her no attention, soon he disappear in the crowd.

*wait please..* she thought when he disappeared, * will you ever forgive me...Naruto* she thought still looking at the crowd with a sad look.

While Sakura was still standing there, she did not noticed Hinata glares at her back the whole time.

 **AUTHOR NOTE:** **How was that? Mybe short but good i hope.**

 **Oh right, i will change the original story line to match my pace.**

 **Starting from next chapter is the wave country mission arc, look forward to it.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER:** **THE WAVE COUNTRY ARC: A journy to the wave land.**


End file.
